fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan4300-Jake
-We were the one's who have made sacrifices, we were the one's who fought, not the god damn suit's- -Jake to Thorn- Like many other Spartans Jake was kidnapped, only a child and his life was replaced with a clone. Jake was processed, enhanced beyond the strengths and speed of any human and had his memory wiped, his first memories were being told his name and ID-Tag. His real name isn't Jake, it was given to him to remember why he is their, why he helps humanity. 'History ' The Spartan known as Jake was born on Reach, His first memories were being chained to a chair being told his name and ID-Tag before being subjected to months of training along with other Spartan subjects, For years he was fighting against the Covenant continuously evolving to adapt to their tactics, trying everything he could to stop the war. Jake spent half his life searching for a purpose to live on, and one day he found Emma Spartan - 4301 a Spartan like himself in which he trained with back in the days of the academy. He protected her, he would of given his life for her, until one day in the final days of Reach, she fell, leaving Jake devastated and without purpose, he became depressed, alone and responsible for her death so he vowed to save anyone and everyone he could no matter the consequences, for her. He is haunted every night by the day she fell, he doesn't like to talk about it so no-one asks. With the death of Emma written upon his soul and the Battle for Reach still raging on, Jake was forced to continue his service despite the turn of recent events, his main objective before the fall of Reach was to save a group of scientists with important Intel and get them to shuttle's bound for escape, it was a massacre, in that firefight their were two other's, Spartans Thorn and Ivan, their was no other way for them to survive if it hadn't been for Jake, but they escaped along with the scientists with heavy casualty's and was escorted by UNSC Poseidon. Some months later UNSC Poseidon and the shuttle made their way to the planet Trion where UNSC Poseidon was refitted and reassigned to explore into deep space to expand the Human race. Thorn and Ivan who had become great friends of Jakes were assigned to the UNSC Poseidon whereas Jake was to continue serving under O.N.I's directive. 'Training ' Like every other Spartan Jake was sent to the academy where he was trained and evaluated to be allowed to serve which he was then sent into O.N.I's ranks, for no reasons unknown to him. Before the battle of Reach began Jake was training cadet teams at SAMT (S'''ecret A'cademy of '''M'arine T'''raining) where he taught marines strategies that he has learned over the years, Advanced unarmed training, advanced driving skills and other. He got on well with the Marine Cadets, in fact in training he was referred to as Pack Brother. When the battle for Reach had started,Jake and the marines he was training were separated each assigned to a different area of battle, soon after SAMT was attacked and glassed leaving nothing but wreckage and dust behind. 'Weaponry ' 'Energy Sword's ' Sometime at the beginning of the Battle of Reach, Jake's mission was to neutralise a covenant corvette orbiting the planet, but being careless got him caught and the mission was a failure, he was transported to a nearby Covenant base where he was imprisoned. He had waited long to find out what his fate was until he was told that he was to be executed in a couple of days, but knowing that his end was near, an elite zealot began to speak to him, possibly to gain Intel by becoming his friend. After a long chat with him he decided to train Jake with the ancient ways of the Sangheli, knowing that he was to be executed, the Covenant saw no threat to Jake being trained, so they simply ignored it. Jake did not understand why he was being trained, he saw it as pointless, yet the Elite only told him that he would need it someday, Jake was more confused by this. On the day of his execution he was marched to a circle of Elites, when suddenly the Zealot stood up for Jake and lead him to safety, the elite was soon hunted down and killed but Jake always represents him by using an Energy Sword in combat, and over the years he has adapted from one sword to two swords in honour of the Elites teachings. The Energy Sword allows a melee attack that can pierce through an elites armour. '''DMR When Jake was trained with the Sword a close range weapon he saw it fitting to use a long range weapon as his secondary weapon to allow variety to combat situation, range and power. The Designated Marksman Rifle was one of numerous default weapon given to Spartans based on whatever skills they posses, it allows a single shot medium ranged powerful bullet that can easily pierce through an elites shields with minimal bullets used. Category:Spartan-IIsCategory:LFSpartan4300Category:Spartans